oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alp Strain
The Alp Strain is one of three Strains of Vampirism associated with the Nosgothica, a type fictional type of Vampire existing only in Source Land Vampirism and part of the Source Lands Setting. Alps Alps are created exclusively from the Masked Path, and because of this, they are somewhat rare - especially because nothing prevents them from seeking the Sun's Mercy. * Note: Unlike the other two vampiric strains, the Alps are all too eager to advance to advance past their fledgling form, which is what the Alp is. Unique Properties Alps have a significant number of unique properties that are particularly powerful, which is probably the only reason some still choose to remain as alps. * Sight - Alps see very poorly - they can navigate, but cannot perform sight-based perception checks in bright light, to notice anything short of something completely obvious, and even then, they do so with a -6 penalty, but they see perfectly fine in low-light conditions. * Second-Skin - the Alps appear quite inhuman in their natural forms, but not nearly so much so as the Nosferatu - they appear more demonic or unnatural than outright monstrous, but effortlessly, they shroud themselves in an image of what they used to look like - and it becomes as if they have two skins. * An Alp can instantly change between skins, but most of their powers causes them to immediately leave their birth-skin and assume their risen-skin. * The sun also disrupts their birth-skin, causing them to change into their risen-skin if caught in sunlight. * Day-Walkers - Similar to the Dhampyrs, the Alps can walk in daylight, but with some added difficulty. * Masquerade - The Alp can kill someone and permanently learn how to take on their guise, but they can also briefly take on the visage of someone they have fed on, though the image may well be imperfect. * Beast-Master - the Alp can hypnotize animals. They must only be heard by the animal to give it very basic commands; including: Quiet, stand still, come and run away. * To give more in advanced commands, the Alp must face the animal, but it is up to the GM if the animal is clever enough to understand the command. * The Alp rolls presence+intimidation+Blood-Potency vs. DC 10+creature's HD/CR, and if successful, any command may be issued. It works best on Canines, and all other creatures have an added +10 difficulty. * The alp does not need to speak to the animal - typically, the alp hums a melody, and can then confer any message - though it isn't guaranteed that the animal will comprehend these messages. Katakan The Lesser-Vampiric stage of the Alp-Strain, Katakans are considerably more powerful than Alps, and suffer relatively few noticeable drawbacks. * The Katakan appears completely inhuman in its risen-skin, making it necessary for the Katakan to be even more vigilant when walking in Day-Light. * Katakans can lure people to them with song, and can instill specific moods in people with their siren-songs - it isn't quite hypnotism, but it can have similar results on the weak-minded. The Katakan rolls presence+persuasion vs DC 10+Bloodpotency Willsave by the victims. * If successful, the victims feel compelled to act upon the song, and may remain entranced until dawn or dusk, but the katakan cannot directly command victims through song, only instill a tendency to certain behavior - the song could call upon the listener to defend the Katakan, or to wait upon it, but the victim thinks they're doing so willingly, and will not do something that goes beyond their abilities or clearly goes against their personal duties. Bruxae Blood-Witches, or Bruxae, being the Higher Vampiric form of Alps, are particularly prone to falling under the control of the Lord of Darkness, but are also among the most magically imbued vampires. * The Bruxae can shapeshift into the form of a black wolf. This costs 1 point of vitae and lasts until the Katakan is struck by sunlight or decides to change back. * A Bruxae can turn into a cloud of mist, but a cloud of mist is - as most are aware, mostly inanimate and can be affected by weather conditions. This costs 1 point of vitae, and the cloud is large enough to fill an average living room. * A Bruxae can meld into the earth - this is actually the same power as when a Bruxae turns into mist, but the bruxae can meld with soil in mist-form. This costs 1 point of vitae, and while doing this, the Bruxae cannot move at all. Spectral Vampire A corrupted Bruxae simply ceases to exist in the mortal realm - they become entirely ethereal and suck soul-energy directly out of their victims by entering their dreams.